BAKA!
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: "Dasar, BAKA!" / Segala permasalahan Naruto dan 'harta karun'-nya. WARNING: AU, GaJe, One-shot. RnR?


.. BAKA! ..

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

WARNING(s): AU, OOC, GAJE, One-shot.

.

.

Pada suatu siang yang terik, anak-anak sudah berpulangan dari sekolahnya. Tak terkecuali pemuda yang satu ini. Berambut pirang, berkulit tan, bermata _sapphire_, mempunyai kumis di pipinya, cinta mati kepada seorang wanita yang sangat anggun, membenci seseorang juga, dan lain-lain yang kalian ketahui.

"Haha.. _Try out_ Matematika-ku dapat _ranking _4! Hoho.. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja Hinata lebih unggul, dia dapat _ranking _2.. Ckckck.. Gak apa-apa deh.. Yang penting dapat 5 besar.." gumam-nya sendiri sambil menyebutkan nama orang yang ia cintai tadi.

"Hm... Pulang ya? Berarti aku bisa internet-an! Hahay.. Prikitiew!" sambung-nya lagi sambil riang gembira. Lebih jelas-nya lagi, simak curahan hati-nya berikut ini.

.

.

Naruto P.O.V

Iya 'kan? Pulang? Aku bisa _nge-net _sepuasnya deh.. Kalian pasti _tau_, _Hape_-ku itu memang _jago_-nya internet-an! Mau bagaimana pun, dimana pun, berapa lama pun, tetap saja gratis. Kecuali! Ada kecuali-nya _nih_.. Khusus untuk _download _dan _upload_, harus bayar! Hehe.. _Piss_..!

Belakangan ini juga, _Hape_-ku dapat masalah serius! _Nggak _terlalu serius _amat sih_.. Mau tau?

.

.

Pertama, sekarang lagi marak-marak-nya yang nama-nya 'krisis pulsa'. Semenjak aku pindah ke sekolah yang baru alias sekarang ini, aku jadi meminta nomor-nomor teman-teman-ku di situ, tidak terkecuali Hinata. Aku _udah _cinta mati sama dia.. Asal kalian tau aja ya.. Kalau udah tau, ya _nggak _usah lagi..

Yak, krisis pulsa tadi. Kontak di _Hape_-ku juga jadi makin banyak.. Mulai dari A-Z. Kotak masuk juga, _udah _500-an. Begitulah! Saking sering-nya _SMS_-an, pulsa pun makin berkurang dan kontak juga kotak masuk makin bertumpuk bak _Gunung Everest _atau sampah-sampah yang menggunung.

Ditambah lagi, Operator yang ku pakai itu Smart, yang sekali kirim hanya membayar Rp50,00. Sangat disayangkan motto mereka itu, 'Smart, Hebat Hemat!'. Ya, saking hebat dan hemat-nya itu, aku jadi semakin BOROS. Ckckck.. Maklumi-_lah_..

.

.

Kedua, baterai yang sudah menggembung dikarenakan aku memakai internet setiap hari. Sambil di-charger lagi! Apa _nggak _rusak _tuh _baterai! Tapi, sekarang _nggak _lagi, kok.. Udah diganti-in sama tou-san hari _ntu_.. Aku _nggak _minta _loh_! Tou-san nya aja yang lagi baik, ya, dibeli-in _deh_..!

Ketiga, ini _nih _yang utama! Seriiiiiing... banget, kalau-kalau aku main internet, tiba-tiba saja, _Hape_-nya mati dengan sendiri-nya.. Huh, baka!

.

.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Tadaima..!"

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah dan langsung dibuka-kan oleh kaa-san. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku pun langsung masuk dan melepas sepatu-ku. Setelah itu, menaruh di rak. Tak lupa juga seragam-ku, ku ganti dikamar. Dan! Yap! Aku langsung menancapkan gas untuk mengambil 'harta karun'-ku yang paling berharga.

Tapi itu _nggak _penting. Kita lanjutkan masalah yang ketiga tadi. Ya, _Hape_-ku sering mati dengan sendiri-nya, entah karena apa. Di waktu momen-momen –halah!- penting aku membuka suatu _website_, dengan hari yang sangat tidak menyenangkan, tiba-tiba...

PLOP!

_Tuh, 'kan! _Mati dia! Bukan sama orang _loh_! Itu _tuh_, _Hape_-ku yang mati! Di saat-saat seperti itu alias mati tiba-tiba, aku sering geram dan menghentakkan kaki-ku ke lantai sambil bergumam,

"BAKA! Kenapa kau mati tiba-tiba? Coba saja kau manusia yang paling kubenci seperti Teme itu, lihat saja! Ku cemplungkan kau ke sumur! Sayangnya, kau terlalu berharga.. Ckck.. Didalamnya banyak _file _penting (bagiku).. Sayangnya ya.."

Disitu, aku sudah sangat kesal. Kadang aku berdoa kepada Tuhan,

"Oh, Tuhan! Ampunilah hamba-Mu yang berdosa ini! Kenapa _HaPe _saya mati tiba-tiba terus?"

Itu juga kaki-ku _udah _menghentak-hentak ke lantai. Belum lagi, geram-an ku seringkali terdengar kaa-san dan tou-san. Seringkali juga, ditanya kenapa oleh mereka. Ya, kujawab saja,

"Sumpah _deh_! Aku _nggak _ada apa-apa-in _Hape _ini..! Tapi tetap saja! Dia mati tiba-tiba!"

Itulah jawaban-ku kepada mereka. Mereka hanya geleng-geleng saja mendengar jawaban-ku. Dan kalian _tau 'kan_? Orangtua itu baik, mereka _nggak _tertawa mendengar jawaban-ku tadi.. _Hape _BAKA!

Keempat, seringkali juga, saat aku men-_charger_, tiba-tiba saja, cahaya layar-nya redup. Dulu _sih_, gara-gara ku senggol, makanya dia redup karena didalam, baterai-nya agak tergeser dari _stopkontak _yang ada di dalam _Hape_-nya itu..

.

.

Tapi, sekarang? _Suer, bos_! _Nggak _ada di apa-apa-in! Tiba-tiba redup! _Gimana _urusannya _tuh_? Bisa pula tiba-tiba redup! Ckckck.. Parah! Dasar, BAKA!

Kelima, ini tidak terlalu serius.. Muatan _memory _telepon di _Hape_-ku penuh! Tak bisa diisi! Bingung masalahnya dimana? Jelas iya! Coba saja, di _memory _telepon itu, tidak ada berisi apapun! Mengapa di kapasitas, dikatakan 'memori penuh!'? Akh..!

Ohya, hampir lupa! _Memory _telepon yang ku-maksudkan tadi adalah, di penyimpanan kontak dan _memory card_, tempat kita mengisi _file-file_ gambar, _video_, musik, dan lain-lain. BAKA!

.

.

Keenam, masalah yang datang tiba-tiba. Ini masalah rutin yang membuatku malas untuk memindahkan _file _dari _Hape _ke _Laptop_. Pada waktu aku ingin memindahkan suatu berkas dari _Hape _ke _Laptop_, kita sudah tau, harus menyambungkan _USB_-nya dulu.. Setelah disambungkan,

'Komputer anda ter-infeksi virus'

Begitulah tulisan yang muncul. Haha.. _Kaya' _virus penyakit langka aja, ya? _Nggak _di apa-apa-in, tau-tau muncul virus. Dan dengan malasnya, aku langsung membasmi virus itu dengan memakai _antivirus lokal Indonesia, SMADAV_. Jelas saja membuatku malas, setiap kali ingin memindahkan berkas, selalu saja meng-_clean virus _itu.

Memang _sih_.. Menghilangkan-nya hanya sekejap. Tinggal meng-klik saja tombol _clean all_. Tapi, kalau terus-terusan begitu, apa kita _nggak _jadi malas?

Bukan hanya virus juga! Sampai-sampai, _folder _tersembunyi pun ada! Huh.. Harus meng-klik _unhide all _juga? Ckckck.. Ampunilah dosa hambaMu ini, Tuhan.. Mengapa bisa begitu ya? Padahal, _Laptop _sama _Hape _ini sudah di _service _3 kali.. Dalam jangka waktu yang lama pastinya.. Soalnya, punya saya yang ini terkenal irit dan praktis, walau bentuk-nya agak jumbo.. _Laptop_-nya maksudnya, kalau _Hape_-nya mah, _kaya'_ _Hape _biasa _lah_..

.

.

Hhh... Memang banyak juga, ya, masalah orang berdosa _kaya' _saya.. Berbagai cobaan, eh, _becanda ding_.. _Masa'_ hanya masalah _Hape _begini dibilang cobaan? Hehe..

Ya sudahlah, _minna_! Segitu aja, mungkin masih banyak lagi masalah-nya.. Selamat melanjutkan kegiatan kalian yang selanjutnya! _Ganbatte_!

.

.

Wah! Hampir lupa! Saya ingin mengatakan satu kata penting hasil kesimpulan masalah-masalah dari telepon genggam saya ini,

DASAR, BAKA!

Ya, sekian! Saya mau internet-an dulu, ya! Tadi _nggak _jadi gara-gara _curcol _tentang masalah-nya.. _Okeh_!

.

.

"NARUTO! _UDAH _GANTI BAJU _'KAN_?AYO MAKAN SIANG!"

_Jiah, _kaa-san! _Bentaran dikit, napa_? Baru juga mulai buka website!

"IYA! SEBENTAR!" jawabku dari dalam kamar.

PLOP!

BAKA! KENAPA MATI _SIHHH_? Ah, _nggak _penting! Yang lebih penting itu kesehatan. Saya mau makan dulu ya! _Itadakimasu_! Jangan lupa juga, orang yang sangat kucintai tadi, HINATA HYUUGA! _Don't forget, please_!

End of Naruto P.O.V

-OWARI-

Saya tidak bermaksud bashing chara dan gomenasai kalau ada fic yang mirip ini..

Selamat me-review! (kalau mau)


End file.
